the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glass Scientist Prompts for Role-Playing or Fanfiction
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following FanFiction Prompts Tgs The Glass Scientist Glass Scientist Prompts for Role-Playing or Fanfiction 38 Comments Millie Mouse Millie Mouse @millie_mouse 3 years ago I never have time to write full on fanfics or be involved in roleplaying (due to the fact that I'm already in the process of plotting out original stories and I take excruciatingly long just writing out a character sheet.) But I love thinking up scenarios for characters in other stories that I love. Like the ones in The Glass Scientist! So I decided I'd just jot down ideas of fanfiction/roleplaying scenarios for The Glass Scientist. You can add your own ideas/prompts or talk about others ideas in the discussion. Feel free to use any of the ideas I've jotted down here for your fanficing/roleplaying needs, but if you want to use ideas in the discussion that belong to someone else please ask the one who made the idea first. So, without further ado, here are some writing prompts involving The Glass Scientists that are currently stuck in my head. Note that most of these star Jasper. Because he may or may not be my favorite character. Feel free to skip any prompts that don't interest you. "The Wizard of Oz-Starring the Society"-You just had to have an adorable tiny dog in your story didn't you? Think Wizard of Oz play with the Society acting as the cast. Place whoever you think would be the best in each role (be it Jasper as Dorothy or the Lion...wolf). But know this. Hyde's always going to be the Wicked Witch of the West. ALWAYS. He's not letting anyone else take the role away from him, not matter how deep his ocean of depravity is. "Beauty...and SCIENCE"- Think of the beautiful and slightly surreal settings in Jean Cocteau's (no I didn't just look up his name cuz I can't spell) Beauty and The Beast. Think of the castle, with billowing drapes and armed candles moving as you walk across the hallways...Now think of how not only the supposed "beast" of the castle is not a beast but a handsome gentlemen, that he is living with a giant cast of scientist who do not know how to care for surreal extravagant castles, and now think of Jasper in werewolf form wearing a Disney's Belle dress...My mind goes to weird places is what I'm saying. Also there might be singing. "Let's. Go. To. The MALL!"-You know where this idea came from. Hyde convinces Jekyll to take him to the mall. They spend ten hours there. Hyde buys sweets from every single store. Jekyll has to drag him out of the mall. They're not allowed to go to that mall anymore. "Me, Myself and the Mall"- Alternate universe where Dr. Jekyll and the Society all own various stores in a mall. Set in a sitcom. Hyde messes around. Owners fear the inspection. Rachel runs an food joint that puts orange flavoring in everything. Jasper's still a werewolf which is awkward. Lanyon cannot run a store by himself, and Jekyll just can't get a break! HiLARITY ensues. *canned laughter* "Hyde and Jasper AS - Batman and Robin!" - Think silver age comics turned movie featuring the worst possible hero combination in existence. Jasper doesn't understand how he got the role. Hyde is super dark and mysterious and he may have stolen the diary of a certain lady who happens to run the auditions beforehand. Please don't ask me how I thought this up. "Werewolves in the Apartment" - Sort of a AU modern day comedy/slice of life movie/show. Poor Jasper's life is not going well. Couldn't finish school. Can't find a job. Doesn't have any friends. Is a werewolf. But all that changes when he encounters a mysterious landlord who not only offers him a job, but a home in his apartment complex. Although Jasper knew the offer was suspicious, and the man double so, he also knew he was at the end of his rope. Suddenly Jasper has all the opportunities he has either lost or never had in front of him. A job. A group of friends. A way to prevent him from tearing his room to shreds at night. Maybe even love? But even as Jasper starts to settle into this new life, he Knows this is too good to be true. Can he trust this mysterious man? Will this good fortune be able to last? Or will it all come crumbling down. Find out! Last one's more of a practice of immersion of perspective rather than a solid idea. If I was to write a fanfic of this sort I'd probably end up with a 50,000 word book and a complaint from the creator. But it was the first idea that popped into my mind sooooo... "Starring Jasper Kaylock as Mr. Utterson" - So in "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" we read from the perspective of Mr. Utterson for most of the story, him only discovering the truth about the titular characters when he reads from Mr. Lanyon's perspective and later reads from the perspective of Dr. Jekyll himself. However most adaptations don't bother with Utterson's perspective or even Lanyon's, preferring to skip straight to Jekyll's perspective. Understandable since there's no longer a point in hiding the reveal. However I think it's important to see perspectives aside from Dr. Jekyll, since Dr. Jekyll cares a great deal about others perspectives of him (especially in this version of him.) The main reason why he made the potion to separate himself was because he had impulses that if seen put to action would corrupt others perspective of him. So basically every time we have interactions between Hyde/Jekyll and other characters I find it important to imagine it in the Others perspective first. Jasper's perspective is most prominent in my mind because when we first meet Dr. Jekyll we meet him alongside Jasper. So this prompt is about the events of the Glass Scientists entirely from Japser's perspective. Meaning all the events we see are the ones Jasper sees, and the ones Jasper doesn't see are only eluded to if mentioned at all. Welp! Those are all the ones I can think of on the spot. Feel free to add any ideas/prompts you thought of for The Glass Scientists. Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago AGH!!!! THIS IS GREAT!!! I love the idea of a Wizard of Oz TGS thing!! Let's see here... Toto=Zosi Dorothy=Jasper (cause he really fills the role) Lion= Rachel Scarecrow= Sergeant Brokenshire (because why not!) Tin man= Virginia Ito (since she's very harsh to Jasper at the beginning pointing out his flaws in his work) Good witch=Lanyon (points him in the right direction but never get's his hands dirty...also pretty, pretty, princess Lanyon!) Wicked witch of the west=Hyde (EVILNESS!!) Wicked witch of the east= The street Jasper destroyed...but if it has to be a person it could be a police officer (Since Dorothy kills her) The wizard = Henry (Plot twist the person who's been trying to kill you is part of the person you've been trying to find!) Aunt em= Jasper's mom Uncle Henry= Jasper's Dad Munchkin corner=the lodgers 4 •Share › Avatar Millie Mouse Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago AGH! Thank! YOU! (I'm really shocked that someone replied XD) I've always thought that Jasper would fill the role of Dorothy fine, but I also felt that if Jasper was the Lion and tried to sing "If I. Was King. Of the forREEEEEEST" it'd be hilarious. In that version Jekyll would be Dorothy and Lanyon would stay the good witch because the idea of Jekyll being flabbergasted as to what's going on around him including why his best friend is wearing something he would not ever wear is also hilarious to me. Like no one told Jekyll he was going to play the role of Dorothy and he had no idea what the story was about or what's going on. Basically I have a version in my head where everybody fits their role to the T (like yours) and one where no one fits their role at all. Except Hyde. Hyde's always the Witch of the West. ALWAYS. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Millie Mouse • 3 years ago • edited I'm currently working on writing up things for you're other ideas so be prepared for more replies! I could see Jasper sing that and a confused Jekyll would be hilarious!! I bet at the end he wakes up and sees Hyde smiling and saying "I hoped you liked the dream I made you!" 1 •Share › Avatar Millie Mouse Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago And that my friends is why Jekyll never falls asleep. Never. Again. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Millie Mouse • 3 years ago XD Now we know the real reason for his insomnia. Not because he has ton work to do but because his dreams are filled with musicals and princess Lanyons curtesy of Hyde. 2 •Share › Avatar Millie Mouse Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago We've cracked the code. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Ok so I read some more and I realized I'm going to end up with a giant paragraph for each one... Ok for the beauty and the beast parody I've got a TON of ideas!! You could totally have the society be the castle!! JasperXJekyll--So you could have the society be the castle and then Hyde could be the beast which everyone sees while in the castle Jekyll hides from the world cause the world hates Hyde so Jekyll takes that personally. Then Jasper comes to the society to seek refuge from being hunted since the world sees him as a werewolf, a monster. There he sees both Hyde and Jekyll and gives Jekyll the courage to break away from being that beast and being his own person while Jekyll gives Jasper the same inspiration. JasperXRachel--Same sort of thing but Jasper is the beast while Rachel is the princess and she makes clothes for Jasper. Dapper werewolf jasper. You know you could even have a parody where Jasper is the beast and Hyde is beauty and Hyde teaches Jasper to embrace who he is instead of shun it. So he can love himself and morals...I think I need to stop on this parody now it's getting weird... :) •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago The mall one is so accurate! XD Nothing more to say than I would love to see this as a movie or in a comic. •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Me. Myself. and the mall" I LOVE IT!!! That would be amazing as a TV program or a short web thing... *gets real quiet*...you know if we could raise enough money I know some people who we could hire to make this...professional web show people... •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Batman and Robin" I can totally see Hyde as batman running around an in a terrible deep voice going "I'M BATMAN!" or maybe "I'M EDWARD!" but I don't think Jasper would be the best robin. I think he would ruin Hyde's spookiness. Now that I think about it finding a robin is hard... I mean there's Zosi...but I think we might meet the robin to hyde's batman at the bazar *wink wink* •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Apartment--I think this idea would be best for people who didn't understand the steampunk themes. Also if TGS was converted to a tv show platform the steampunk and Victorian setting could cause a real financial strain and even cause the show's death (Penny Dreadful). •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Utterson--So I completely agree with you saying that it's important to understand how others see Henry when it's clearly important to Henry how others view him. This not only helps us get inside other character's heads but also Henry's. Now I don't think that Jasper should be the focus character but more of a conglomeration of all the characters giving different perspectives each chapter. At the beginning Jasper is used as a character the audience can relate to and he's used to introduce us to the TGS world, characters, and the society. We are more or less taken along with him as he falls down this rabbit hole. Kind of like how most people will identify with Penny from the Big Bang Theory and how she is used to introduce the audience to the geek world. While Jasper may be used in the first chapters to help introduce Henry in his society sparkly context, I think the book may use stories of how Rachel and Lanyon meet Henry to explore his complexities and development throughout his life...I'm going too crazy with the analysis again aren't I...sorry!! :P •Share › Avatar Millie Mouse Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Nonono it's fine! I LOVE analyzing. And I understand why a conglomeration might be better suited. I just kind of prefer Jasper as a main point of view in this sort of rewrite because- A) The webcomic already is a sort of conglomeration between different perspectives. We can see how all the characters react to one another without the need to for words. For example in the latest page we can see the page and understand that from Hyde's perspective he's super dark and likes to annoy Rachel (and steal cookies) while trying to scare her, and from Rachel's perspective Hyde's harmless as a fly and should stop stealing her cookies. We don't need a specific perspective to know what their relationships like. That's the power of imagery. Written books on the other hand? A conglomeration between perspective might work, but it'd be veeeeeery complicated. You'd might end with a Neverending Story type deal where you'd have to give each perspective a different color of ink. (btw Neverending Story? My FAVORITE childhood book) You could have a thing where perspectives are separated by chapters, but what then you'd have to pick and choose which character comments on what. Then you have the issue of some people just not liking one of the perspectives (though all the characters so far are quite likable) and skipping chapters altogether. At best you could have Rachel, Lanyon, Jasper and Jekyll each have a chapter in order, but you'd have to make sure that the viewers ABSOLUTELY KNOW which perspective each chapter is. Add very fancy lines to separate character perspectives. B) While Jasper has his own issues to deal with (mainly how to science and gentlemen), they're issues that can be resolved simultaneously alongside the main plot. So even if he's not the main focus, he can resolve those issues just by continuing to be present, even if as just a witness to events. The story isn't about Jasper, it's about him meeting Dr. Jekyll and learning Jekyll and Hyde's story. Not to mention he's the newest person in Jekyll's life, so he has the freshest perspective on our peppermint smelling man. Think Nick Carraway from the Great Gatsby. The story isn't about Nick, it's about Nick meeting Gatsby and seeing how his story unfolds. To me the best perspectives are the one that have a characters while still be willing to give time to look at others. Characters that need to interact with other characters. Main characters seen from a side-characters perspective. C) I have a very obvious bias towards my child. So of course I'd want to see it from his point of view. Alright I think I'll stop there before I start a giant rant on how important perspective is in written fiction XD see more 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Millie Mouse • 3 years ago This is such a rare treat to find someone who also doesn't mind signalizing great works such as TGS! A) I think you’re right with the web comic and how the conglomeration is a much better choice for that format. The fact that Sabrina can draw their emotions instead of write them allows us readers to understand the different characters points of view and their relationships. I guess I forgot about that in a book where one needs to write out the individuals’ thoughts and facial descriptions and I can see how that could get tricky. will be adding Neverending Story to my reading list! :D I’ve never heard of the skipping chapters thing but it does make since that people would do that with characters they don’t like. I think the best solution, as you said, would be just our main 4/5 characters at the moment Rachel, Lanyon, jasper, Jekyll, and Hyde with each their own chapters. I think the writer might sort of change prospective sort how a writer might switch from character arc to character arc. For example Red Wall (and almost every book out there) would at the start of a new chapter continue the story of one of our main characters with the only acknowledgement of the story change is the name of the character we are looking at in the first sentence or two. The reason I added Hyde to the list is that I think he’s a very important prospective to have. Rachel sees Hyde as funny and cute and Jekyll sees Hyde as an annoyance, but Hyde sees Hyde as spooky and poetic. I think with only Rachel, Jekyll, Jasper, and Lanyon talking we wouldn’t be able to see Hyde’s point of view and thus we may villain-ize him (also we wouldn’t get his wonderful narration. :3 ). B) I certainty think Jasper should be in there. In the comic he is used to introduce the world, the society, and Jekyll. However I think if the story was mainly told from Jasper’s point of view we would miss key events and interactions. Ex) Rachel and Hyde’s relationship, Jekyll and Lanyon’s problem with the theater, and all the Hyde and Jekyll interactions. While I think you could rework the story a little and have Jasper in a few scenes it would be hard to understand the real characters. If Jasper was around Jekyll would keep saving face, Jekyll would never talk to Hyde in the mirror, and Lanyon would continue to panic about burglar-murders and the proletariat. We may never see how in trouble the society really is. C) Completely understandable! :D And if you want to go on a rant of perspectives in fiction by all means go on that rant!! XD (I might join you with a rant of villain-azation) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Millie Mouse Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited I was mainly thinking of the young adult to adult books I skim through at the library. The ones where the description goes "Your life is in a slump-Handsome Mystery Man comes in-Life's looks up-Haha prepare or tears now-Good or bad, life goes on." That kinda of thing is EVERYWHERE in the fiction section. So I was more thinking of how tgs would convert from the "Science Fiction/Steampunk" genre to the "Young Adult/Modern Slice of Life" genre. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Millie Mouse • 3 years ago Oh I totally see that now! :D •Share › Avatar Millie Mouse Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Be lucky I haven't thought of an AU based on the hundreds of cheap romance paperbacks strewn everywhere XD. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Millie Mouse • 3 years ago *shudders* Please don't! •Share › Avatar Millie Mouse Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Yeah when I said Hyde stole a certain caster's diary I meant Rachel. Rachel's the one who gave Jasper the part. And Jasper sucks at it but Rachel really wanted him to have an important role. So while Hyde's screaming "IM BATMAN" Jasper would meakly follow going- "hi. im robin." "a-awaaaaay..." "hyde please stop screaming in my ear" "why did i get this part" "i quit" So basically Jasper would just leave first week on set. And now that you mentioned Zosi I now realize that yes, they WOULD replace Jasper with Zosi. Hyde running around carrying Zosi wearing a robin suit screaming "I'M BATMAN." That'd be the movie. Zosi would probably get a best actor award. I've also considered giving Jasper the role of Catwoman (imagine werewolf Jasper wearing a pair of cat ears in front of his wolf ears) but I'd think he would just outright refuse to play that role. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Millie Mouse • 3 years ago Ok I totally see the diary thing now and that's genius!! XD Zosi would totally get the best actor award because who doesn't love a grim! :D Actually I think the person who's going to get Catwoman is the mysterious lady in the poster on chapter 1 page 2 but that's just cause of my theories on her... •Share › Avatar Millie Mouse Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Haha let's not get carried away here XD. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Millie Mouse • 3 years ago *dead serious stare* We could do this if you wanted. I know people. •Share › Avatar Millie Mouse Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago *slowly backs away* uh 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Millie Mouse • 3 years ago *whispers* I. Know. People. •Share › Avatar Millie Mouse Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago *books it* 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Millie Mouse • 3 years ago • edited *Continues to stare at you, shrugs, and then walks off whistling.* •Share › Avatar Millie Mouse Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Please, as if the parody wasn't weird enough already. And OMG Hyde in the Belle dress XD The reason why the whole Beauty and the Beast thing sprung in my head was because I was thinking of how Jekyll could have have the Society live off in a castle away from everywhere else. And then I thought of haunted castles. And then I thought Young Frankenstein. Then I though Rocky Horror Picture Show. Then it aaaall went downhill from there. So basically what I have in my head is Jasper having to go to the castle for some reason (maybe the whole werewolf thing) after hearing such insidious rumors of a horrendous beast that dwells the castle (guess the smol man who spread those rumors.) Then he goes inside and there's Perfect Gentlemen Jekyll surrounded by Lodgers all singing loudly about welcoming him to the house of science, all while wearing glittery yellow shoes and pink blouses. Once the song is over Jekyll takes a deep breadth. "Please pretend that never happened." Jasper just nods. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Millie Mouse • 3 years ago THAT IS THE BEST!!! TuT *crying with laughter and lack of sleep* •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Sounds pretty good for fanfiction prompts. 1 •Share › Avatar Millie Mouse Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Thank you! 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *hyding in the corner* DON'T ASK ME TO DO IT! I'M DONE WRITING!!! >///< I also don't like prompts. I try but I never get a good grade on prompts... 1 •Share › Avatar Millie Mouse Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I immediately went "teehee" when I saw you replaced the "i" with a "y." Gosh I'm just...I'm just a sad human being sometimes. No worries! I'm not pressuring anyone to write fanfic or make prompts here. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Millie Mouse • 3 years ago I always do that XD someone at dinner today said "hide" and I started laughing like a crazy person. I know, I'm just being a silly attention-seeking weirdo. I tend to do things like that. Instead of being quiet I blurt out "DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!" When nobody's looking at me XD >///< 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago All of these sound like fantastic stories! I've had a few roaming around in my head for a while now myself! One's the Rachel and the fan note I still need to write, and the other is one in which Jekyll wishes his life was different and Rumpelstiltskin grants him that wish and sends him in an alternative timeline and so on so forth. 2 •Share › Avatar Millie Mouse Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Aw thanks! I'm interested to hear more about your Rumpelstiltskin one. Because the first thing that popped into my head was, "Wait does that mean Jekyll has to make a deal that he'll give up his first child?" Then I imagined Jekyll holding a baby Jekyll in his arms, looking...concerned. ...I am replying to this at 1 AM here. Why am I replying to this at 1 AM? I don't know! 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Millie Mouse • 3 years ago It's 12:33 Am where I am! It's actually not really based on that particular Rumpelstiltskin, more on the one from Shrek Forever After. Jekyll is transported to another dimension/ timeline where he didn't become a scientist, married Emma Carew, and has a son (guess who!) with her. 1 •Share › − Avatar Millie Mouse Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Oh! I meant to say 12 AM instead of 1. Ooops =p. NOW 1. Keep thinking the clocks an hour early. Okay that makes more sense. I'd like to hear more about it! But not right now. Right now is sleepy time or me. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Millie Mouse • 3 years ago Okay! Goodnight!~ 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy